owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Summoning
In Seraph of the End: Bloody Blades, players can use different kinds of tokens to obtain a variety of cards; majority that are only available from the gacha. Each kind of token can be obtained via different means. By drawing from the gacha page, players are guaranteed Rare ®, S Rare (SR), or SS Rare (SSR) cards. The summon screen can be accessed through the Summon (招集) icon at the bottom of the UI. There are various categories in the gacha: Premium, Ticket, Extra, Event Premium The consumes , which is also the primary currency of the game. Cursed demon stones can be obtained through: * Quest completion reward * Daily login bonus reward * Title bonus reward (All five members of the Shinoa squad making an appearance on the title screen, occurs on a random basis) * Making purchases through shop * Event milestone reward Just like many other mobile games, players can choose to roll either a single draw, or 11 draws. It is recommended to pull the 11 draw gacha as eleven cards will be obtained at the price of ten, which can then increase the player's chance to get a SSR card. From time to time, there is also a limited period of time where there is an increased SSR or SR appearance rate in the gacha. A single draw costs 5 cursed demon stones, while the 11-draws offer requires 50 cursed demon stones. Extreme Festival Gacha Campaign The Extreme Festival Gacha Campaign, shortened to is a limited-time premium summoning campaign. Specific cards that are much more powerful than others in certain fields will be available for pickup summoning from the Premium Gacha for a limited period of time. During Extremefest, the SSR rates in said banner are 5%, higher than the usual 3%. When the campaign is active, an additional page will be made available in the Summon screen specially for Demonfest. Players will be able to take part in this summoning campaign just like a normal 1x / 11x draw Premium Gacha using Cursed Demon Stones. A typical Extremefest campaign used to last for 24 hours (1 day), but has since been extended to 48 hours (2 days) with the release of 0250 Yūichirō Hyakuya. Demon Festival Gacha Campaign The Demon Festival Gacha Campaign, shortened to is a limited-time premium summoning campaign. Similar to Extremefest, specific cards that are much more powerful than others in certain fields will be available for summoning from the Premium Gacha for a limited period of time via the Demonfest banner. Similar to Extremefest, the SSR rates in Demonfest are 5%, higher than the usual 3%. There are a number of cards that are exclusive only to Demonfest and are thus separate from Extremefest. However, in some occasions, cards that were released in previous Extremefest campaigns would also be included in the same summoning pool. When the campaign is active, an additional page will be made available in the Summon screen specially for Demonfest. Players will be able to take part in this summoning campaign just like a normal 1x / 11x draw Premium Gacha using Cursed Demon Stones. In addition, from time to time, there will be a limited time promotion gacha campaign for certain new cards which typically lasts for 48 hours / 2 days. Once the time-limited campaign is over, the limited new cards will only be available for summon in the Demonfest Gacha Campaign. A typical Demonfest campaign usually lasts for 48 hours (2 days), or sometimes even 72 hours (3 days). Ticket The consumes , that can be obtained through: * PVP * Event milestone rewards Depending on the league and ranking of the player, different amounts of tickets will be awarded at the end of every season. A single draw requires 25 tickets, while the 11-draws offer requires 250 tickets. Extra The gives players the opportunity to summon a limited edition SSR within a limited period of time, with the use of . Medals can be obtained through * Base Defense Quest Ranking event. The higher the amount of points collected from the weekly ranking event, the higher the player's rank will be and thus the more medals they will get. * Event milestone rewards Unlike the other kinds of gacha, the player can only draw once per roll. In this gacha, the player is guaranteed one SSR card within a limited-number draw. The draw count can be reset either by manually resetting the count after obtaining the limited edition SSR card from the draw by accessing the appearance rate screen (indicated by a red option, or by completely emptying the current pool, which will lead to the count automatically resetting itself, allowing the player to roll once more for subsequent numbers of the same SSR card within that period of time. A single draw requires 1 medal. Note that the reset option only appears after the SSR from the current draw has been obtained. Otherwise, it will not appear. For a standard Extra Gacha pool without resets, the rates are as follows: * SSR: 3% * SR: 17% * R: 80% Event The makes use of special event tokens obtained from the event-exclusive maps that will be made available during the event period. To access the event maps, go to Quest -> Special Quests. Before the event period, limited edition SSR cards related to the event will be released in the normal premium gacha first that can serve as helper cards to earn additional event tokens during the event time period. During the event period, an additional limited edition event-exclusive SSR card will be available for obtaining only through the event gacha, in which the event tokens must be used. Similar to the extra gacha, players are guaranteed one SSR card within a 22-pull draw. The draw count can be reset either by manually resetting the count after obtaining the event SSR card from the draw by accessing the appearance rate screen (indicated by a red "Reset" option (リセット), or by completing the entire 22-pull draw, which will lead to the count automatically resetting itself, allowing the player to roll the 22-pull draw once more for subsequent numbers of the same SSR card within the event period. A single draw requires 100 special event tokens. Note that the reset option only appears after the SSR from the current draw has been obtained. Otherwise, it will not appear. The tokens acquired through a event is limited to the special event gacha of that particular event only. Players cannot accumulate past event tokens after the event ends. Navigation Category:Summon Category:Bloody Blades